


I Summon Thee!

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [11]
Category: KISS (US Band), W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Demon Summoning, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: A lonely rebellious StarChild decides to dabble in the Magical Arts~
Relationships: Paul Stanley & Gene Simmons
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Summon Thee!

**Author's Note:**

> A short tale of how the Prince of KISSteria meets a Demon of the Underworld~

**“I SAID NO!!”**

Once the Council had heard of their Prince’s rejection of his latest suitor they all bombarded him with the usual blather.

“You must choose a wife to secure KISSteria’s future!” 

“KISSteria must have an heir!” 

“Our selections have been perfect! Why do you not desire them?” 

When StarChild was at his breaking point he glared at them and screamed

**“BECAUSE I PREFER MEN!!”**

With the Council stunned into silence he stormed out of the Main Hall. Black Dahlia stood outside in the hallway waiting for him. “Sure did give them a piece of your mind didn’t you~?” 

“I guess you heard that.”

“I’m sure the whole Palace heard it.”

“It was the only way to get them to listen! I’m tired of them throwing women at me and hoping I’ll instantly fall in love and want to marry her. It’s just as foolish as the time they tried to get me to fall in love with you!” Black Dahlia laughed. “Ohhh that was an interesting awkward time wasn’t it~?” StarChild shook his head and smiled. “It certainly was~ I adore you..I do. You’re one of the most beautiful and talented women I have ever met. But they’ll never understand that women..just aren’t for me..” She patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry, my friend. Maybe..one day they’ll get it through their heads. Or..maybe you need some proof that’s..a little more tangible~” He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” Smiling wider, she took the Star Prince’s hand and led him to the Sisterhood’s Temple. “Come with me and I’ll show you~” 

In Black Dahlia’s chambers she went to her bookshelf to scan over her vast collection of spell books. StarChild watched her utterly perplexed. “What are you looking for exactly?” Finding the book she wanted she took it out and turned to him. “We’re going to Summon a companion for you. A _male_ companion~” His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “We’re..going to what..? I-I don’t know, Dahlia..is this wise..?” 

“I guarantee once you have someone by your side..strong, handsome..just a little intimidating…the Council will back off!” She winked. “I know a little bit about things like this. Trust me~” 

“Well..I have for years, haven’t I? I’m not about to stop now~”

* * *

Deep in the KISSterian Underworld a being known only as Demon awoke from his long hibernation. He yawned and stretched his wings, now fully grown. “Just look at you~ How beautiful you are now that you have fully matured~” Blackie, his Demon Brother and mentor stood before him with a big grin on his face and his usual wide eyed gaze. “How do you feel?” Demon groaned and cracked his neck. “No difference really..just taller..wings bigger. That’s all.”

“Something troubles you?” 

“I’m _bored._ My hibernation only served to take me away from the detestable monotony. This place is unchanging and I outgrew it long ago.” Blackie laughed. “I suppose you will just have to endure, hm? You are a Demon. You cannot leave this place. And even if you did..the outside world would never accept you~” Demon narrowed his eyes. “ _You_ have never left. How would you know?”

* * *

StarChild held the spell book with shaking hands while Black Dahlia prepared her altar for the Summoning. “Will you please stop worrying so much? We’ve gone over the spell multiple times! You’re going to do fine!” 

“I’m..still not sure about this. Why can’t you chant the spell?” 

“Because I’m not the one this Summon is for! If you want this you have to do the work!” 

“Ohh..alright..” He took a few deep breaths and gripped the book more firmly. He already had a vision in mind of what he wanted, he just hoped he could actually pull it off. Once she was done with the altar she stepped back to admire her work. “All finished. Shall we get started~?” 

“W-what do I do..?”

“Just chant the spell..and leave the magic to me~”

The air in the room already began to shift as StarChild read the words aloud. She was so proud of him. His pronunciation was perfect, not one inflection out of place. This was going to work..she just knew it.

* * *

As Demon followed Blackie back to their Domain he suddenly stopped. A strange feeling washed over him, like he was being pulled somewhere. It was barely noticeable at first but when it grew stronger he hunched over and dropped to his knees, growling in pain. Blackie could only watch as his Brother’s flames grew around him. “W-what’s happening?!” 

“I…I don’t know..but..I think..my time here is finally over. Goodbye..Brother..” 

“WHAT?! NO!! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME!!” 

“There is magic at work here..someone desires me. Finally..I will be free..” With that his flames consumed his entire form and carried him away, leaving Blackie to stare blankly at the ring of ash where his Brother had once stood. “I will have you back… _I swear it._.”

* * *

The flames of the candles on the altar danced violently, then exploded into an inferno, knocking StarChild and Black Dahlia off their feet. Had he said the wrong thing? Was this supposed to happen? Neither of them knew, and it scared them both.

“StarChild, what did you ask for..some kind of devil?!” 

“Of course not!!”

_**“A devil~ If that is what you wish to believe I am..you are not entirely mistaken~”** _

They both held each other as Demon emerged from the flames, stretching out his wings the fan the flames away. StarChild quickly found himself growing more intrigued. This..devil was frightening, yes..but also quite handsome. Exactly what he’d asked for. He sat up slowly and looked the devil directly in the eyes. “I…I am the one who has Summoned you here. I am StarChild, Prince of KISSteria.”

_**“And why should that matter to me?”** _

“The spell is quite concrete, devil. As your Summoner you are bound to me..and you must abide by my wishes.” 

_**“The wishes of a spoiled royal brat? I have better ways to occupy my time in a new world.”** _

“No! I simply..wish for you to remain here..as my companion.” 

Demon was taken aback by such a request. The brat could still be lying to him, but deep down he doubted it. The look in the Prince’s eyes was indeed one of incredible loneliness, something he himself had experienced many times in the Underworld. So why not stay? At least for now. He was open to new experiences. 

_**“Very well, little Prince..but we are not bound to each other quite yet~”** _

“How is it done?”

Grabbing StarChild’s wrist, Demon pulled him closer and opened his hand. He cut into the Prince’s palm with a claw and lapped up the blood that gathered with his long tongue. _**“Your blood..is bound to me..”**_ With blood oozing from his mouth he forced StarChild’s mouth open and allowed his blood to drip down his throat. _**“My blood..is bound to you. Thus..I am your loyal Demon. I will remain at your side until you no longer have need of me.”**_ StarChild held his throat and coughed. Gods, did that blood burn on the way down! Even so, the deed was finally done. “ _My_ Demon. I like the sound of that~” He glanced back at Black Dahlia who nodded to him. She couldn’t say she was disappointed with the result~ 

“Welcome to KISSteria, Demon. You are truly welcome~”


End file.
